


Take My Jacket

by twentytwopilots



Series: Clexa One Shots <3 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camping, F/F, Internal Conflict, Pining, Sharing Clothes, a lot of internal conflict, also indra is gr9, but kinda done with watching lexa pine, but like the want to be, but maybe if i continue this series ;))))), but she's getting there, clarke is a confused bisexual, clarke still hasn't forgiven her, i guess, lexa is a pining gay, like the grounder equivalent, not together, they dont get together in this one yet im sorry :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwopilots/pseuds/twentytwopilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa furrowed her brow slightly, before shrugging off her coat and holding it out towards Clarke.</p><p> "No, you're shivering. Take this; it gets colder at dawn," </p><p>On a hunting party in the woods, Clarke is freezing and conflicted, whilst Lexa is desperate and pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Clexa/The 100. It's angsty because I'm the worst but I think I'll try and make it a series if people would want that. I want to write more happy Clexa just as a huge fuck you to Jason :))))  
> I think it's okay but I'm not sure? I hope y'all like it anyway.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this okay bye thank u

Clarke curled her legs towards her chest, shivering slightly in the cool dusky air. The thin cotton of her shirt wouldn't provide much protection if the temperature dropped any further. She knew she should have stayed in Polis, where the fires burned warm and the beds had thick, heavy blankets strewn across them; she shouldn't have begged, bartered and threatened her way into the watch party on the edge of the city.

In fact, Clarke didn't entirely know why she'd made her way out into the night, surrounded by five other grounders. Until she looked a little to her left and saw the stoic figure sitting merely five feet away on a rock, glaring at the forest like it had wronged her. The Commander sat just far enough away from the setting sun that she was hidden in the shadows, gripping her dagger with practised ease. Even the slightest movement amongst the towering trees couldn't escape the Commander's watchful gaze.

Clarke knew _exactly_ why she had come. She would never admit it out loud, not after spitting in the girl's face and screaming obscenities from across the room. No, she had formed her stance on Lexa that day in the tower, and she couldn't' go back from it.

She knew she shouldn't want to change her mind. Lexa had betrayed her people, had betrayed her. Yet there was nothing that could rival the Commander's eyes, shining, wide, their innocence hidden behind the dark streaks of war paint. It didn't matter how hurt she was, how many months she'd spent stewing in the hatred for Lexa - the minute she saw her again, it was like nothing had changed.

"Wanheda," called a voice from the undergrowth. Indra. Turning to face the woman, Clarke raised an eyebrow. "You're shivering. Gather some wood, we will build a fire." Silently thanking Indra for the distraction, she climbed to her feet, glad to stretch her legs for the first time in hours. Heading out into the forest, she didn't notice Lexa's eyes burning holes in her back.

***

"She can barely look at me, Indra." Indra caught herself before she rolled her eyes. The Commander respected her, but she was still a fearsome warrior. Indra wouldn't forget the last grounder to belittle Clarke Kom Skaikru, and the wound that remained unhealed for weeks afterwards.

"You need to wait for her, Commander. She has been angry for so long, it will take time for her to forgive you." Lexa grimaced slightly, something resembling a pout crossing her lips. Indra smirked, and let the girl's glare wash over her. Letting out a sigh, she looked at Lexa and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll come back to you. It will be worth it when she does." Just before she took her leave, Indra glanced towards the blonde figure as they bent down and picked up a log with strong, pale arms. She couldn't stand seeing her Commander hurting. "She was cold earlier, you know. Her jacket is far too thin." Indra turned on her heel and strolled back towards the other grounders, shaking her head as she went.

***

When Clarke returned, her trousers were stained green from kneeling to collect the wood and she was still frozen to the bone. Dropping her haul, she sat by a tall, muscular man and began to load kindling onto the pile. The monotonous action took her mind off of the girl keeping watch across from her, braided hair moving softly with the breeze. She looked so perfect, the stars casting a light low over her sharp features.

No, Clarke though, pushing Lexa from her mind and continuing to add logs to the fire with a renewed vigour.

Once the fire had finally begun, Clarke pulled up a spare log and slumped beside it, letting the crackling flames warm her chilled hands. Someone passed her a hunk of bread and a sliver of raw meat, which she pierced with a stick and let hover above the flames. Footsteps from behind her let her know of the hunting party's return. and she moved reluctantly away from the fire as they crowded around it.

She could still feel the heat of the flames thawing out her icy limbs, but it was less intense and soon overpowered by the biting chill. Just as her shivers set back in, she felt someone's presence behind her. Suddenly wary, she clung to her knife and turned around. "Clarke." Just Lexa. As her breathing returned to normal and she sunk into the warmth the girl gave her, she remembered who it was. A traitor. A lover. A traitor. A lover.

_Traitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitor lover -_

"Clarke..." She looked at Lexa, finally, steeling herself from the gaze and locking away her feelings. "You're cold," Clarke glared at her.

"I thought emotions were a weakness, Lexa. Maybe I'm cold now because of what you did," Facing Lexa head on now, Clarke felt the shivering grow more intense as the wind picked up. Lexa furrowed her brow slightly, before shrugging off her coat and holding it out towards Clarke.

"No, you're shivering. Take this; it gets colder at dawn," Clarke was about to refuse, but Lexa pushed the long, thick cloak into her hands and left quickly, her thin armour providing no protection from the biting chill.

Pulling the coat around her shoulders, Clarke let Lexa's smell sweep over her. The heady smell of smoke, of sweet burning wood and leather. Lexa was everywhere, all around her, warming her from the inside out. But the Commander stood stock still amongst the foliage, metres away from Clarke although it felt like miles. "I'll take the night watch, Commander," Indra called.

Lexa nodded, holding up a long-fingered hand, and surveying her party. "Get some rest. I'll switch with Indra halfway." The other grounders moved to lie down amongst the trees, pulling thin blankets across their bodies. Clarke followed them, shrinking herself so that Lexa's coat covered her completely. It was warm beneath the worn leather. warm and soft, like having Lexa back again. Finally.

***

Morning arrived, bright and filled with birdsong. Lexa's eyes almost shut with fatigue, but she forced herself to open them wide, surveying her surroundings. The leaves remained undisturbed, and the other grounders slept on peacefully. Her gaze drifted towards Clarke, dozing beside a towering oak tree as the sunlight reflected off of her features. Soft hair, pale skin, a defined jawline; the strict discipline she had to maintain as the Commander slipped away momentarily as she stared at the girl wrapped up in her coat. Clarke Kom Skaikru was a sight to behold.

It took a mere hour for the rest of the party to awaken, stretching, yawning and blinking at the dazzling sunrise. Indra helped Lexa gather supplies for the return journey - the remains of the night's meal, their weapons and their haul from the day of hunting. Berries, a pelt or two several rare herbs were placed in sacks, ready to be carted back to Polis. Preparing to take their leave, Lexa called to the grounders and informed them that there would be a council to discuss their findings upon their return. Despite her lack of sleep, her voice remained powerful and commanding. She began to lead them from the camp when -

"Lexa, wait!" Clarke grasped Lexa's shoulder and she turned around, looking dangerous for a moment before her features softened. She appeared confused and Clarke was lost for words.

"Yes?"

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you -_

"Thanks. For the jacket, and stuff. Yeah. Thank you, Heda," She smiled sheepishly, holding the coat out towards Lexa who took it back hesitantly, her hand lingering almost unnoticeably in Clarke's.

"You're welcome, Clarke," Then she was gone, walking with her effortlessly powerful demeanour, and barely concealing the way her shoulders threatened to shake and crumble under the jacket's weight.

Clarke's hand burnt where Lexa had touched her. For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine that the heat was the weight of Lexa's hand in hers. The moment passed. Clarke walked on, cold once again.

(Indra groaned internally. Another night of her Commander's pining. _Wonderful_.)

 


End file.
